Public Server II
The Gamemode 4 Server is a public white-listed server owned by Accidental Games to give fans of Gamemode 4 a vanilla survival server to play with the certain command-block modules (a list is provided below). The server was officially opened on September 13th 2015. Although the server is public, you must apply via application form to be white-listed. For more information, you can visit the server website and you can also view the overview map. Description This time the server has an interesting twist of the fact that there are three towns: Ice Spikes, Mesa and Grassland. Players will be randomly spawned in one of the three towns when they first come on, and they can travel between either of them via land or Teleporter, found in the hub of each town and costing 5xp levels to travel using them. Sparks has also teased that there will also be monthly events, requiring a £150 milestone on their Pateron. This could be a cameo module, a boss fight or a scavenger hunt. This server also has custom towers, dungeons and caves via the Custom terrain module, making some interesting encounters. The server holds to being community-run and vanilla-friendly as possible - plugins are only available to staff for damage rollback and banning players unable to follow the Community Guidelines listed in the application form. All players are in survival mode with exception of server admins having the freedom of all game modes for server-wide issues. Community Guidelines Direct quote from the application form, these are the conditions to joining the server: Installed Modules The following modules have been installed: * Bat Grenades * Enderman Support Class * Undead Players * Ink Spitting Squids * XP Storage * TNT Landmines * Desire Lines * Decorative Mushroom Blocks * Vertical Rails (currently disabled) * Custom Crafting * Standard Crafting Expansion Pack * Heart Canisters * Sunken Treasure * Master Crafting Table Expansion Pack * Disassembler Expansion Pack (currently disabled) * Better Armor Stands * Liquid Tanks * Custom Terrain * Cooler Caves * Dangerous Dungeon * Towers * Better Beds * Blast Furnaces * Boots of Ostara * Minecart Spawners * Pig Tractors Player Ranks There are four ranks on the server. Ranks are not progression-based nor do ranks indicate extra survival features - ranks are assigned for moderation purposes to people Accidental Games trust. * Player - This is the default and most common rank. * Community Moderator - Indicated by a red "CM" in front of their names, Community Moderators can check for griefers/ thieves on a server and are assigned by Accidental Games. * Moderator - Indicated by a red "M" in front of their names, Moderators can check for griefers/ thieves on a server, teleport to players in need and rollback damage. These are assigned to people whom Accidental Games trust. * Admin - Indicated by a red "A" in front of their aqua-coloured names, Admins are responsible for the running of the server. They have OP (operator) permissions, can add/ modify/ remove Gamemode 4 modules and assign Community Moderator/ Moderator ranks. Current server admins are Crazyman47 & Sparks from AccidentalGames and SpiderRobotMan. In addition to ranks, players have different coloured names as well. * White - This is the default and most common colour. * Gold - Gold names indicate that the player has donated towards the server for that month. One-time donation players receive a gold rank for that month, Patrons of the server (Patreon sponsors) have a permanent gold name until the end of their patronage. * Aqua - Aqua names indicate an Admin rank. Significant Moments Gallery We would really appreciate it if you could share your experiences via a minecraft screenshot and add it to the gallery below! CO0b6u3WIAEmO3U.png CO-yEfaUkAAJtO2.png CO0XvprXAAAvLsM.png CO3H4G1WwAAc5cg.png CO5PAyFWsAUNY6T.png CO772HXWIAAcHlM.png CO2-aezW8AAucEz.png CO7-L4pWoAAp498.png CO7-LenWgAACi00.png CO770kdWsAA-Mym.png CO771nVWgAAFzaI.png CO8A2TTW8AAyvmF.png CO8BU3DWcAA_XMo.png CO9GWs4XAAAsdEn.png CO9nRtpWwAARlM4.png 2015-09-13_19.44.53.png 2015-09-18_11.02.24.png 2015-09-18_11.05.30.png 2015-09-18_11.02.30.png 2015-09-17_10.18.44.png 2015-09-16_11.05.26.png See More * Public Server II Category Page * Towns Category Page * Live Server Map Category:Community Category:Public Server II